The statements herein merely provide background information related to the present application and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Liquid crystal display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power savings, no radiation, and are widely used. Most liquid crystal display apparatuses in the current market are backlit liquid crystal display apparatuses, each including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystals are put in two parallel glass substrates, and a driving voltage is applied to two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystals, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display apparatuses (TFT-LCD apparatuses) currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate (CF substrate) and a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate), and transparent electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LC) is positioned between two substrates. The liquid crystal panel changes a polarized state of light by controlling the direction of the LCs through an electric field, for penetration and obstruction of a light path via a polarized plate to display.
A manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display open cell (LCD open cell) is divided into a former manufacturing process, an intermediate manufacturing process and a later manufacturing process, and the former manufacturing, process is mainly adapted to manufacturing thin film transistor (TFT) glass; the intermediate manufacturing process is mainly adapted to fit the TFT glass to a color filter layer and add upper and lower polarizers; and the later manufacturing process is adapted to press-fit a driver integrated circuit (IC) to the TFT glass and complete the open cell. In the later manufacturing process, after bonding is performed on a production line, there is a need to perform a high temperature and high humidity test to guarantee the resistance thereof.
When the high temperature and high humidity test are performed on the open cell, a plurality of external test circuit boards is required to provide a picture and a clock signal. The external test circuit boards have poor high temperature and high humidity resistance, and the external test circuit boards are easily damaged in repeated high temperature and high humidity tests.